happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Oh the Wheels!
'Oh the Wheels! '''is a fanon episode of HTF. This episode takes a look at the vehicle friends, the HTFs vehicle counterparts. Roles Starring *The Vehicle Friends Appearances *Handy *Lumpy *Generic Vehicle Friends Plot The episode begins at a construction site, where Handy gets on a platform and asks Lumpy to lift him up so he could continue building. As this happens, the scene shifts to a town many miles away. In this town, there are vehicle characters. At a scrapyard, Hooky the crane prepares to drag a monster truck tire, only to growl from his lack of a hook. He sees Toe the tow truck and calls him to do the job. Toe connects his hook to the tire, then lays his belly on the ground and starts his wheels. Meanwhile, Jay the plane flies in the sky and meets up with Helly the helicopter. As they flirt, Whomper the chinook sees Boomer drop a bomb on the ground, causing Toe to swerve. Chinook chases Boomer to stop him. At a train station, Steamy gets ready for a morning drive, but Sparks the electric train speeds past him and blows a raspberry. Accepting his challenge, Steamy races off. Jay and Helly fly over some mountains on their aerial date. Turbo, Bikey, and Scooter are seen on a mountain top getting ready for a race. Turbo blasts down the slopes with Bikey and Scooter following behind. They soon make it down the mountain and continue racing on the road, except for Scooter the snowmobile who is forced to stop because of the lack of snow. Bikey stops to wait at a railroad crossing while Turbo unwisely races through, being hit by Steamy as a result. Just behind, Toe appears from a turn and stops at the sight of the crossing. This causes the tire he is pulling to come loose and flatten Bikey. The tire then rolls on the railroad track and smashes into Steamy. Sparks cheers at his luck. Toe decides to drive away whistling, but falls down a hole Dig the excavator has dug up. Hinden the blimp shows off a sign with #1 on it. On the sea below him, Sails and Floaty greet each other. A periscope rises from the water and Subbie emerges. Just at the shoreline, Tanky the tank watches the view. Boomer gets away from Whomper and drops a bomb into the beach, causing Tanky to flip out. Tanky fires his cannon at Boomer who tries to fly away. A missle hits Hinden and causes him to deflate and fly. He crashes into Boomer and makes him drop a bomb in the water. Subbie dives in time to avoid the impact, only to get crushed by Sails' anchor. The impact of the bomb causes the water to become a tsunami as it heads into land. As Whomper flies away he accidentally bumps into Flyer and makes him crash, and go aflame. The Emergency Force (consisting of Copper, Ambie, and Firey) arrives to help. Firey pulls out his hose just in time for the tsunami to kick in. After it passes, Flyer is broken apart and an injured Ambie and Copper yell at Firey for "using too much water". Meanwhile, Hooky reels his rope down Dig's hole and tells Toe to grab it so he can be pulled out. The wave comes in and pulls Toe out, and he surfs until hitting a tree. Blaster the rocketship sees the incoming tidal wave, so he blasts off the avoid the impact. Orbit the UFO vaporizes him with a laser beam and laughs, then gets hit by a speeding Buzzy. Jay and Helly are still on their date until Buzzy warns them about the disaster. The wave approaches and the aircrafts fly upward, avoiding it. Unfortunately, a bird flies into Jay's engines and causes him to fall into Helly's propellors. The propellors break off from this and Helly also loses her ability to fly. The wave consumes her and soon dies down, though not before hitting the electrical train tracks and causing Sparks to explode. The tire flies off an unfinished part of the railroad track and hits Buzzy, sending him over the border. Back in HTF land, Handy finishes reparing the building and Lumpy points at what he thinks is a shooting star. Handy also sees it and wishes for a plane. The "star" (which turns out to be Buzzy's corpse and the tire) crashes into the building and knocks him down, and Buzzy's propellor slices Lumpy. Handy gets up and sees his wish has come true. He gets on the dead biplane and prepares for lift off, but gets crushed by the tire before anything else. Moral "''Start your engines and drive to success." Deaths #Turbo is hit by Steamy. #Bikey is flattened by the monster truck tire. #Steamy is smashed by the tire. #Hinden and Boomer collide. #Sails and Floaty are killed by the bomb. #Subbie is crushed by Sails' anchor. #Flyer, Hooky, Dig, and numerous other vehicles (debatably Scooter and Tanky) die from the wave. #Toe smashes into a tree. #Blaster is vaporized by Orbit's laser. #Orbit is hit by Buzzy. #A bird flies into Jay's engine. #Jay is shredded by Helly's propellors. #Helly is killed by the wave. #Sparks blows up from electrocution. #Buzzy is hit by the tire when it flies into him. #Lumpy is chopped up by Buzzy's propellor. #Handy is crushed by the tire. Trivia *This is the debut of all 22 Vehicle Friends. They would later get a spin-off series of the same name. *Whomper, Copper, Ambie, and Firey (and possibly Scooter and Tanky) are the only characters to survive. *This episode has one of the highest amount of deaths in the series. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 31 Episodes